Definantly Lovestruck
by JGabesWife
Summary: Mikayla and Tori are the new WWE divas, but Mikayla's got her eye on Nexus leader Wade Barrett. What if he likes her back? Read and see. ;D Wade Barrett/OC


Chapter 1

Wade Barrett/OC slash. ._. Enjoy :P

**Definantly Lovestruck**

Sorry For Party Rocking by LMFAO hit. A young red-velvet haired lady came out and blew kisses to the WWE Universe. She skipped down to the ring and slid in. The music stopped as she got a microphone. No one knew who this _beautiful _girl was. "My name is Mikayla. I'm 25 years old and from Seaside Heights, New Jersey." she said. The crowd cheered for Mikayla, even some men whistled at her. She was dressed in a lime green sports bra -like- top, lime green and black denim shorts and black pair of converse. "I am making my _ring _debut tonight along with my sister Tori." Lovestruck by Blood On The Dancefloor hit. A young girl with dirty blonde hair came out. She was dressed in a light purple dress and purple high-top converse. She made her way down the ring and slid in the ring. She took the microphone from her sister. "As you heard from Mikayla, I'm Tori. I'm 27 years old and from Seaside Heigh-" She was interrupted by Layla and Michelle McCool, AKA, Laycool. "Oh no no no! Not again, Lay! We have some more Jersey Whores here! First Snooki, J_Cow_, now Mikayla and Tori?" Michelle insulted. Tori and Mikayla rolled their eyes at the blonde. Laycool made their way down to the ring and got in the ring. "Don't you_ ever _let anyone else have the spotlight for once?" Mikayla said. "I mean we have seen you on TV. You do this to everybody, even NXT superstars.." Tori added. "Why? We deserve it." Layla laughed. "Oh, since you think you're sooo big and tough, Tori and I challenge you to a match tonight. Instead of facing The Bellas, we're challenging _you_ two." Mikayla questioned, "You up for it?" "Yeah! Sure!" Michelle said. "Let's go, 'Chelle." Layla said as they got out of the ring walking backstage.

**Backstage**

Mikayla and Tori were walking backstage, until Mikayla bumped into a muscular man. "Oh, I'm really sorry I should've been watching where I was-" she was interrupted by a british accent saying "It's fine, love. New here?" Wade said. She nodded. "Uhm... I gotta - uh - go with Tori.." Mikayla stuttered. She waved goodbye and caught up with her best friend. She was blushing. "Awwwwww does someone have a crush?" Tori questioned as Mikayla playfully slapped her on the arm.

"So..?"

"Okay FINE! Yes maybe a little crush on someone."

"What's his name?"

"Wade. Wade Barrett. _The _Wade Barrett!"

"Does he like you back?"

"I DON'T KNOW. I CAN'T READ HIS MIND!"

" 'Kay, dude, chill!"

Mikayla sighed. She was a HUGE fan of Wade Barrett. She watched him on NXT. She also had a massive crush on him. "Oh, I have a headache." The girls walked to their lockeroom that they shared with Kelly Kelly and AJ Lee. "Hey chickies!" Kelly excitedly said. "Hi." Tori said. " Kay (Mikayla) has a crush on a lil' someone!"

Kelly gasped. "Who?"

"Let's just say ; he's really tall, british, Nexus leader.." Tori winked.

"Shut. Up, Bigmouth!" Mikayla screamed.

AJ gasped. "I'd be careful Mikayla."

"Why?"

"That dude can be a douche sometimes.."

"How?"

"Dude, look. I'm just saying, I wouldn't pay too much attention to some jerk who loves attacking people for the stupidest reasons."

"AJ, you barely know the kid."

"Whatever, but as soon as you get your heart broken, I'm'a say I told you so."

Mikayla rolled her eyes at the insecure young woman. "Coming from the one who was heart broken and blamed by D-Bryan, AKA, 'Yes Yes Yes Man'."

"Don't you _EVER _bring that up again" AJ said as Mikayla held her hands up in surrender.

Mikayla watched RAW from backstage, as The Nexus came out and surrounded the ring as Natalya, Tyson Kidd, and DHS (David Hart Smith) stood in the ring. Tyson motioned Natalya to leave the ring ; and she did. The whole Nexus got in the ring. They started attacking them and beating down on them. Natalya ran to the diva's lockeroom.

**After The Show**

The main event was Mikayla and Tori vs Laycool. You guess who won..Mikayla and Tori.

Mikayla was on her way to her car in the parking lot, until Wade came up and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey." he said.

"Oh hey!" Mikayla shyly said.

"I was just wondering if..uhh.."

She cut him off by saying "Oh, I know. The new storyline we have together. You and your friends ask me and Tori to be in Nexus." She smiled.

"Yeah, but I also wanted to know if you'd like to get dinner with me tomorrow night."

_Please say yes! Please say yes! _Wade thought.

"Sure. Time?"

"About.. 7, 7:30?"

"Great! It's a date."

They said goodbye and Mikayla got in her car and drove to the hotel. She shared a room with Tori.

"So...?" Tori said.

"What?!"

"Did you speak to Mr. Barrett, Mrs. Barrett?"

She playfully hit Tori in the arm. "Maybe.. He asked me to go to dinner with him tomorrow night."

"Great..." Tori said in a disgusted tone. "Uhm, 'Kay, can I tell you something?"

Miakyla nodded. "AJ's probably right.. He is WWE's 'Bad Boy' and he does like beating old people up."

"Can we, like, not talk about this right now? I really am looking forward to getting some sleep...And plus we have to wake up and go to the gym with AJ and Barbara(Kelly Kelly)." Tori nodded and got into her bed as well as Mikayla did. "Goodnight, _Toro_. **(A\N : And yes, I mean Toro, no typos.) **

"Did you just call me Toro?"

Mikayla was already asleep by then.

**A\N : Like? x] R&R. **


End file.
